This invention relates generally to a handle for opening a door to a compartment, and more particularly, a handle for opening a deck lid of a vehicle from inside the space enclosed by the deck lid.
Typically, the deck lid or door to trunk spaces are opened by a key being inserted and turned in a lock cylinder from a position exteriorly of the deck lid or by a button or lever that is positioned within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. While it has been suggested that a handle be placed in the interior of the trunk space, because of numerous difficulties, to date, vehicle manufacturers have not included a device specifically for opening the trunk from the inside of the trunk space. Even fold down rear seats, which are common in many vehicles today, cannot be folded down from within the trunk space. Although placement of a release mechanism in the trunk space has been suggested in the prior art, no commercially acceptable mechanism or device has been developed. Therefore, if a person is within the trunk space when the deck lid is closed, there is no way for a person to open the deck lid and get out of the trunk.
When the deck lid is closed, the space within the trunk is typically small and very dark. Although a light source is typically provided in a trunk to provide light to the trunk space when the trunk space is open, these lights are deactivated when the trunk is closed, in order to prevent excessive drain on the battery of the vehicle. Therefore, when a person is trapped within a trunk, it is nearly impossible to see anything within the trunk, such that even if a release mechanism were operable within the trunk, a person would not be able to find the mechanism after the deck lid had been closed. Furthermore, due to the cramped and tight space within a trunk, a person""s movements to reach and operate a release mechanism are extremely restricted.
This inability to open a trunk of a vehicle from inside the trunk space has unfortunately lead to many injuries and even deaths over the years. When the deck lid is closed, the interior space of the trunk may reach extreme temperatures during the summer time, such that a person can only survive therein for a short period of time. Typically, these injuries and deaths occur to children, who enter the trunk to either play or hide and then trap themselves within the trunk by closing the deck lid.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an interior trunk release mechanism which is highly visible under minimal lighting conditions such as when the deck lid of the trunk is closed. Furthermore, the release mechanism should be easily recognizable and operable even by children, and should avoid damage or deterioration of existing vehicle systems such as the battery or electrical system while remaining operable.
The present invention is intended to provide a mechanical apparatus for activating a release mechanism for a deck lid of a trunk of a vehicle from within the interior space of the trunk.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is adapted for use in opening a deck lid of a vehicle and is positionable within a compartment substantially enclosed by the deck lid. The apparatus comprises a handle for activating a release mechanism for opening the compartment which is of a bright color and in contrast to a background upon which it is installed. Preferably, the color is selected to convey a safe and friendly image to a child, such as a yellow or bright green color.
Preferably, the apparatus includes at least one illumination source which is at least occasionally activated to provide illumination of the handle, and a control circuit for at least temporarily activating the at least one illumination source when the deck lid is closed. The control circuit activates the at least one illumination source in response to an occurrence of an activating event.
In one form, the illumination source is at least one light emitting diode which provides either direct or indirect illumination to the handle of the present invention. The illumination source is temporarily activated upon closure of the deck lid and may be further activated upon a second activating event, such as movement of the handle or detection of a person or animal within the trunk space by a motion detector or temperature sensor or the like.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus includes a handle, an illumination source and a control circuit. The handle is interconnected to a release mechanism of the compartment and at least partially provides a mechanical advantage such that the release mechanism may be activated upon exertion of less than 20 Newtons in a predetermined direction on the handle. The illumination source provides illumination to the handle and is activated by the control circuit upon an occurrence of an activating event.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is adapted for use in opening a compartment of a vehicle and is positionable within the compartment and substantially enclosed by a lid. The lid is openable by an electrically controlled latch. The apparatus is adapted to activate the latch in response to an activation of the apparatus.
In one form, the apparatus includes an electromechanical device which activates the latch when at least a portion of the device is moved. Preferably, the electromechanical device is a button and the activation is a pressing of the button.
Therefore, the present invention provides a trunk release apparatus which is easily recognizable and operable by a child, as children are the ones typically harmed by being trapped in a trunk. The release apparatus is easy to activate and is preferably a bright friendly color so as not to frighten or confuse a child who may be trapped within the trunk. Furthermore, an illumination source is preferably provided to increase the visibility of the release mechanism. The illumination source should only be activated for a limited period of time in order to prevent excessive drain on the battery of the vehicle.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.